


In the woods

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Memories, Sad, old, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of 'Out of the woods'. What if Jim never remembered? What if he aged?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the woods

"Ambassador." Spock said, shortly after the captain left to the bridge.

"Yes?" Spock Prime asked.

"I believe we have someone in common," Spock said, earning a raised arched eyebrow from his counterpart. "Someone you need to see after this mission."

Spock Prime lowered his gray eyebrow.

There were a thousand people they had in common in their past and future far as Spock Prime was concerned. The older Vulcan and the young Vulcan went out of the room. Scotty looked at them as though he were seeing a pair of related siblings or Uncle and Nephew.

"Twenty-six years ago," Spock began to explain. "A sixty year old man appeared on Vulcan. Later, he met my father, and then built his life upon his return to Earth. He had no files, no housing, no identity, and he had no idea who he was except for a nickname." Spock Prime walked down the white hallway with Spock of this universe. "It was: Jim."

"Hm, common nickname for someone named James." Spock Prime noted.

The younger Vulcan nodded.

"Three years later, my father embarked on a extensive search in Vulcanian space with mother and he left us under the care of Jim. My brother and I," Spock explained. "Even though he had no memory of his past. He had at once no grudges against Romulans. He was paranoid about them, really. He was the best caretaker I ever knew." Spock had his hands behind his bac. "He had great care and respect towards us, but mostly a deep fondness toward me. Six years later, he left us after our father and mother returned from a search that was cleared. We kept in contact. I finally got around to figuring out who Jim was. I had a DNA sample taken from Jim. Then had his DNA ran this year."

"And?" Spock Prime said.

Spock stopped.

"James T. Kirk." Spock said.

Spock Prime stared at the counterpart, his face turning white, and his jaw almost went slack.

"Are you sure?" Spock Prime asked.

"He has hazel eyes unlike my captain and the resemblance is very remarkable. He is . . ." Spock closed his eyes briefly then he reopened them. "Currently in a nursing home."

" **Nursing home**?" Spock Prime realized he had raised his voice.

"He isn't the man who he used to be." Spock said.

"Why . . . why are you telling me this?" Spock Prime asked.

"One day I found a wedding ring. My name was on it." He looked down toward Spock Prime. "And you are his husband. It is logical as to why he ensured our safety from Romulans because he was currently part of our family." Spock Prime's hands went behind his back. "You should be aware that his mental state is illogical."

"I shall visit him and see for myself." Spock Prime said.

"It will break your heart." Spock said, softly.

* * *

**. . . One week later. . .**

Spock Prime came to a planet that was rather, familiar, but at the same time unfamiliar. There were old people all over the place, and they were quite happy there. Some of them were playing poker! It was quite illogical. He had come past the reception desk and requested a visitor's pass. Which he now held in his hand. Surely, Jim wouldn't find himself in some place where those who couldn't take care of their loved ones be placed.

 _Jim_.

Spock looked about.

 _Hello_.

Spock heard the reply.

 _Jim_?

Spock followed the source of the mental voice to a wheelchair with a rather short man covered in blankets holding a paperback book in one hand. He had a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose. Spock could recognize the sleeping figure anywhere. His once golden hair to brown hair had become a mess of gray curls. He had the wrinkles of a older man on his face. Spock placed one hand on the man's shoulder, gently.

The man stirred from his sleep, his eyes at first, opening.

His eyes turned into recognition and then into confusion.

"Do. . I . . . know you?" Jim asked.

One of his eyes was half blind and the other eye was terrible but it still could see  the blurred vision. He could see the figure lower down to his level to show pointy ears and gray slanted eyebrows. He could see a pair of brown eyes. A memory, far rare, came to his mind. The man had turned away from his station, emotionless, hands on his lap. He couldn't place the name of this Vulcan. He felt like he had known this man for all his life.

"Yes," Spock Prime said. "You do." His hand traveled over to Jim's hand. "It is me."

"Your name is Me?" Jim said. "But I am me."

"My name is Spock," Spock Prime said. "You and I are from the Prime Universe. We are in the Alternate Universe, a splinter one, where Vulcan is gone."

"Stonn." Jim said. 

It was illogical to smile. 

"He is dead, Jim." Spock Prime said. 

"Bones." Jim said. 

"He died in 2369 in Georgia surrounded by his loved ones." Spock Prime said. 

"Who is Bones?" Jim asked, tiredly. 

"Our friend," Spock Prime said. "He was your Chief Medical Officer on the _Enterprise_. He attended our Terran wedding."

"I don't remember that." Jim said. 

"In time, you will," Spock  Prime squeezed Jim's hand. "And I will help you, _T'hy'la_."  He placed one hand on the side of Jim's face. "Let me be your guide."

Spock Prime closed his eyes, and there, he brought Jim to a tour of his memories. They were close, relatively, strongly, physically, mentally, and he had to pull the man's memory back into being. Jim was so old that it would be difficult to do any further today. It wasn't easy to convince this man that he was a former admiral. So Spock saw the logic behind this attempt was futile. He was in disbelief, that much  Spock could say, but convincing  Jim that Spock Prime was married to him was easier.  Spock let go of the man's  head rekindling their bond letting it fire up sending warm feelings to the younger man. The man's eyes opened.

"Sp. . Spock," Jim said, looking at the Vulcan confused.  "Where's the ship?"

Spock Prime smiled feeling tears coming to the side of his eyes as his hands came onto the shoulders of Jim.

"Specify the stardate." Spock Prime said.

"Commander, it is 2366." Jim said.

"Do you know who Bones is?" Spock Prime asked.

Jim appeared to be puzzled, and then, he frowned.

"Why wouldn't I know who he is?" Jim asked. "He is my CMO.  Why am I not seeing you clearly?"

"Captain, your vision is impaired. You are blind." Spock Prime said.

"I can hear you, but I can't see you? That is just not fair." Jim said.

"I will bring you home, captain," Spock Prime said. "I promise."

Spock Prime knew this would take awhile to help his mate recover his memories. Months, even. He would take it one day at a time to help Jim regain what memories he had lost. He was mortal, flesh and blood. Spock Prime brought the older man into a hug so he cried into Jim's shoulder. He felt so happy, to be with someone who had been considered dead. Ninety five years and this is how they meet again. Spock Prime sweared to himself he would take care of his mate for the better.

"I am here, Spock," Jim said. "Now when do I get back on our ship?"

"You are on a hospital planet," Spock Prime lied. "I thought you were dead."

"Hah!" Jim said, his voice with the staccato tone. "Nothing can kill a Kirk! You know how Bones complains about me avoiding death."

Spock Prime's tears came to a stop.

One day he would have to tell the truth, again, regarding  Bones fate.

"Mr Selek?" Came a orderly.

Spock broke the hug then he  stood up and looked over to the short Beastazoid.

"Do you have any relations to Mr John Doe?" The orderly asked.

"He is my husband," Spock Prime said. "And I will fill out the paperwork for his departure."

"Ah,  I understand," The orderly said. "It takes a week to get it done."

Jim grasped at Spock's hand.

"Please don't leave me." Jim said.

Spock could sense fear from his mate on the other end of the bond.

"What kind of paperwork is there needed to take him out of here in this twenty-four hour frame?" Spock Prime asked.

"Permanent residence, background check, verification of your identity and marriage,some medical paperwork, and clearance," The orderly said. "I believe the marriage will be proven valid with your wedding rings."

"Thank you," Spock Prime said, then he looked over toward Jim. "I will be right back, Captain."

The orderly looked down toward Jim who was beaming with a smile and his eyes were more alive than they had been earlier. His grip on Spock's hand had loosend. Spock Prime went over to the receptionist and requested for the paper work.  Star Fleet had created a permanent home for Vulcans and  Spock Prime's background was solid proof. Spock Prime returned with a collection of padds and sat down beside his mate. The orderly went down the hallway to check up on a patient. But when she looked over her shoulder, she could see that John Doe, for the first time in five years, was really happy and content holding the hand of a Vulcan. She had never seen him so happy. They were quite a adorable old couple. 

She could sense happiness and certainty from both.

**The End.**


End file.
